digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Digimon World DS Story
Chapter 1: Rumor A chilly gust of wind greeted me as I opened the door to the school computer room and look around to make sure that everyone had already gone home. I make my way to one of the computers and boot it up. Wanna know why I’m here in the first place? Well, earlier today, I overheard some students mentioning a rumor about mysterious monsters from computers. And so I got curious about this rumor and decided to do some research. The rumors did mention something about these monsters working alongside humans, well, they can’t be bad monsters... right? If such monsters do exist, I want to see them myself. I faced the pixel screen and clicked on the Digi Search icon and type in “Computer Mysterious Monsters”. It immediately got into a website called “Digital Monster”. I entered “Digital Monster” in the search engine and searched but it took a lot of time to load. Well, I guessed the server's brok... wait, what!? There are weird looking creatures in a image that just popped up on the screen. The picture also had a structure in it and the ground is.... green. What in Arceus's name just happened!? Are these creatures the so called “mysterious monsters from computers”!?? Suddenly, a mail pop up. I clicked on it and it says: “Want to open the door to the Digital World?” Wait, what? Suddenly, my body started glowing and I feel like I’m vanishing. Chapter 2: Digital World It all happened in a flash, literally. The next thing I knew, I was in a totally unfamiliar place. My surroundings looked like a forest, with me standing on a what seem to be a path. I felt something glowing around my neck, so I took it off and examined it. It doesn’t look like a mobile phone, but what is it? I was in a state of confusion when I heard a voice, “Alright, listen up!” I scurried to the direction of the voice and what I see after is beyond words. 2 creatures seems to be demonstrating to 5 others. One of the 2 creatures looks somewhat like a iron ball... with arms. The other looks humanoid, just with... wings. The ball called it self Mamemon (It can talk???) and the other called it self ClavisAngemon. For whatever reasons, ClavisAngemon shouted out, “Heaven’s Arrow!” and white arrows were shot out... out of friggin thin air. The ball shouted out, “Smiley Bomb!” and sent out a flurry of punches... that explodes on contact. ClavisAngemon turned to the five creatures and gave them a briefing, saying that they can’t do those powerful skills yet until they digivolve. Digivolve? Mamemon then said, “That’s what digital monsters are about!” Wait, what?! Digital monsters? digivolve? Are they like, pokemon or what?! It seems that digital monsters are simplified as “Digimon”. The 7 digimon started to review their lessons and they went on about Digimon being born from Digi-Eggs and turn into the In-Training stage. Not that I know what that is. "digivolve to Rookie, Champion, Ultimate and Mega stages after enough experience." Well, they do seem like a class going on a field trip. ClavisAngemon dismissed them and they went off to somewhere. I tailed them but they disappeared all of a sudden at the end of the path. I looked around and noticed that there’s a patch of light on the floor. Curious, I stepped on the panel. All of a sudden, the same glow from earlier emmitted again. The glow transported me to yet another completely unfamiliar place. For whatever reasons, the place looked a teensy bit... pixelized. “Hmmm, I haven’t seen you around before.” I turned toward the voice and saw... well, a rabbit-like creature... with a horn on its head (oh, and its green). I simply cried out, “Another monster!” "I’m not a monster and I have a name, alright.” It says while it continued. “By the way, its Terriermon. Welcome to the Digital World!” Digital World? So, this is it… “This world is a world different from yours, with lots of Digimon roaming around. Digi-Central is the town you’re in, where the headquarters for human Tamers is located, called Tamer Union. It’s a place where you get assistance from Digimon. Some humans partner with Digimon to guide and raise Digimon, and are called ‘Tamers’.” Terriermon explained. “So, if I become a Tamer, I can be friends with the Digimon?” I asked. “Yup, of course!” Terriermon said. Well, that sounds exciting. I think I’ll go check out the Tamer Union. I asked Terriermon for the coordinates of the Tamer Union and he showed me the path. “Thanks!” Then I left. Chapter 3: Tamer I followed the path Terriermon pointed out. Suddenly, someone came rushing down and it was too late for me to dodge. Bam. “Owwww! Watch where you’re going!” he said, rubbing his forehead. “Sorry… hey, aren’t you a human?” “Of course I am! Do I look like a Digimon to you?” He donned a brown jacket with a white shirt underneath. He wore a pair of green pants and what looks like a bandana of brown and white stripes. He continued. “Did you just get here? If so, that makes both of us.” “Anyways, name’s Kazuya! Nice to bump into you!” he said. “I’m Sean. Nice to meet you!” He disclosed that there were about 30 humans in the Digital World. He pulled out his Digivice and showed me something called Partner Digimon and Digi-Farm assuming that I haven’t got one yet due to just arriving. According to his explanation, it seems that a Digi-Farm is a system to raise Digimon here. His Digi-Farm has 3 Digimon in it. And it seems that to own a Digi-Farm, Registration as a Tamer is necessary. “You can register at the Union Office.” I left after listening to the directions to the Union Office. When I reached there, I was greeted by an old man. “You must be the new Tamer prospect, Sean!” He introduced himself as Haruhiko Kogure, otherwise known as Mr. Gure, and is a researcher. I questioned him of his knowledge of my name He simply just replied, “When you looked into this world with your computer, you touched your monitor. I gathered your bio-energy data through the monitor, and I found that you have potential to be a Tamer and that’s why you’re here.” He offered me a chance to be a Tamer and I accepted unhesitatingly. “Sure, I’ll try to be a good Tamer.” He then brought me to be introduced to the leader of Digimon to officialy become a Tamer. I immediately recognised the figure at our destination. “Aren’t you ClavisAngemon?” “Yes.I believe that you’re the new Tamer prospect, Sean.” “Yes.” I replied. I was then filled in about ranks and stuff. Mr. Gure took his leave, then CV Angemon called out. “Where’s the staff handling Tamers?! Agumon! Where are you?!” Agumon then came and lead me to the Union Office to register me as a Tamer. Agumon told me that the item I found earlier around my neck is called a Digivice and transferred some data into it. The Digivice suddenly started to flash as a sign of registration completion. He then called out three Digimon and let me choose one of them as a partner. I chose Koromon as my partner. I then got a call from an “Observer” and Agumon told me to go see “him”. I went back to where CV Angemon is and I am introduced to my Observer, Azulongmon. Which is a...... well...... cloud dragon of some sort. The Observer then sent me on a quest to Data Forest to collect the scan data of a Digimon in order to have a Digi-Farm. I go to where the Digi-Gate is and stepped on the teleportation panel. ... ... ... Now what? Terriermon came over and explained about addresses needed to go places. After the input of the address, I was teleported to Data Forest and started to walk around to encounter Poyomon. What kind of Digimon is that though? Suddenly, I heard a scream. “Aagghh, is anyone there?!” The next thing I knew, two Digimon came running towards me asking for help. Then, a green Digimon came after them and shouted out. “Aargh! Why don’t you give up… and become my prey!" Well, that ain’t friendly. Chapter 4: Digimon "Hey, watch out! You two, come here!" They scurried over as I called out to them. "Gaomon got hurt helpping Calumon, so he can't fight!" I thought Goburimon would be easy... And I let my guard down...!" "Let me handle this!" I said valiantly. Even if I said so, I, who had just arrived at the Digital World, had no experience in brawls. "Aargh! Who in the world are you guys?!" The green goblin yelled out barbarically as he approaches. "It doesn't matter! I'll crush you all!" Things are getting ugly. "He's already weak from battling me... I'm sure you can win! Go for it!" Hoping for the best, I held out my Digivice and materialized Koromon from within. I consulted the Digivice so as to go through Koromon's stas and available moves. It seems that Digimon's strength are based on one's 'level', gained through experience in battles. Koromon possessed only a single move, named 'Charge'. Ironically, all it does is charging forward. Koromon then started charging towards Goburimon upon my command. Upon seeing this coming, Goburimon then swung his wooden club full of screws down from above with its left hand. As though anticipated, Koromon swiftly dodged to the side, then rammed into the goblin's roght abdomen. The blow from Koromon succeeded in pushing Goburimon back a few steps. The goblin's expression turned more hostile than before. "Aargh!" With a yell, Goburimon started charging forward, Koromon doing the same. Arriving at point-blank range, the goblin attempted to grab Koromon with its right hand, while raising his club with his right. Koromon immediately leap forward, landing on the goblin's right arm, and rammed into Goburimon's face. The goblin then ceased its movements, before dropping to its knees. Koromon then returned to our side victoriously. "What, I lost?!" Goburimon said in disbelief as it broke down into digital fragments, which dissolved into thin air soon after.